Retratos en Sepia
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Se siente como deberían sentirse los besos de las películas y las novelas, pero más húmedo. Serie de viñetas para Drehn. Frank/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Dedicado a Drehn, sin ninguna excusa válida.

Retratos en Sepia.

Alice jamás ha tenido una cita antes, pero vamos, que tiene dieciséis años bien puestos y ha visto a muchas de sus compañeras en el pleno apogeo de sus relaciones. Otras muchas veces ha visto películas, y ha leído alguna que otra novela rosa que le arranca suspiros, y furiosos sonrojos cuando su padre bromea al respecto.

Eso de las citas en la pintoresca y cálida confitería mientras la nieve cae en forma de pequeños e inofensivos copos una tarde de diciembre –cualquier tarde en realidad, nunca especifican en las películas o las novelas–, con la música suave de fondo y en donde todo son besos, sonrisas radiantes y abrazos, sonaba perfecto cuando lo soñó en clase de Historia de la Magia.

Pero ahora que está esperando a Frank en las Tres Escobas (que no es exactamente la confitería pintoresca que había planeado), que ha olvidado sus guantes en el castillo, que siente los dedos helados y que se ha quemado la lengua con el chocolate caliente, comienza a sentir el peso invisible de lo usualmente llamado decepción.

¡Ni siquiera le gusta el frío!

Cuando Frank entró, empapado –y no como el príncipe rubio y seductor de la novela, que por más que llueva torrencialmente siempre está en perfectas condiciones–, ella continuaba intentando calentarse las manos con su propio aliento y frotándolas.  
Antes de sentarse, él se secó con ayuda de su varita, y notó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que Alice tenía la nariz colorada por el frío. Sonrió.

Frank pidió una cerveza de manteca, y Alice comenzó a ponerse nerviosa porque ¿qué se supone que se hace en una cita?

–Hace frío, ¿eh? ¿Hace mucho esperas?

–No. Sólo quince minutos. –sonríe. No es que se lo reproche, ni nada. Qué va.

Frank sonrió a modo de disculpa, despeinando su cabello igual que lo hacía la mitad del alumnado de Gryffindor que debía convivir con James Potter toda la semana. Incluso Lily lo hacía a veces.

–Odio el frío. –gruñe ella.

Frank lo sabe, claro que lo sabe.

–Porque la nieve moja, y duele. Y cuando hace frío, uno no tiene ganas de salir, y si nieva, definitivamente no se puede.

–No es tan malo –opina él, jugando con su botella de cerveza.

– ¡Claro que sí, Frank! Cuando hace frío, uno se acuesta temprano, no quiere salir de la cama a la mañana, está obligado a comer cosas calientes y odia bañarse porque siempre que sale del agua se le congelan los pies.

Y a Frank le causa gracia, quizás por la seriedad con la que habla, que le hace pensar que ella se lo toma realmente enserio. Quizás porque ella se ve demasiado linda, con sus dedos fríos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su nariz colorada, y desde que llegó sólo quiere besarla. Besarla, abrazarla, y olvidar que en aquel local hay también una docena de estudiantes ociosos que los reconocen y los miran, a veces.  
Y ella simplemente se dedica a despotricar contra la nieve y el frío, ¡qué mujer!

La sonrisa boba de Frank, le advierte a Alice que no la está escuchando. Y cuando él estalla en carcajadas ante su último comentario, ella no puede más que ofenderse.  
Él la mira divertido, codo sobre la mesa, mano abierta, cara sobre la palma.

Y cuando ella se mancha de chocolate por apurada, por fingir estar ofendida, la sonrisa en los labios de Frank no puede más que acentuarse.  
Es entonces cuando se acerca con cautela, la sonrisa traviesa le baila en los labios. Y le besa la comisura de la boca. Ella ladea un poco el rostro y él le roza nuevamente los labios dulces, que son como el chocolate caliente en una tarde fría de nieve, en tarde de diciembre.

Y cuando Frank le sujeta con firmeza la cabeza, acariciándole el cabello con cuidado y se abre paso con maestría por su boca, ella siente un calor que nada tiene que ver con el chocolate que le ha quemado la lengua.  
Y se siente bien. Como deberían sentirse los besos de las películas y las novelas, pero más húmedo.

Su cita con Frank no es más que una versión oficial de sus encuentros en la sala común, en la biblioteca, en un pasillo, en cualquier lado. Pero le gusta así. Porque se siente cómoda oyendo la risa desenfada de Frank y comentando banalidades.  
Con él, puede pensar en voz alta.

Al carajo con las películas y las novelas, se dice, puro fraude. Aquello es mucho mejor.  
Y vuelven a besarse, Frank la cubre con sus brazos, toma sus manos entre las propias y las frota suavemente. Ella se deja, convencida de que no puede haber nada mejor que eso.

…

Hey, los reviews son gratis, ¡compruébenlo! ;)

.Flowery.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Y esto va, definitivamente, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Retratos en Sepia.**

Alice baja nerviosa las escaleras de su casa.  
Las sube, va a la cocina y se dirige al baño. Sale del baño, tiende la cama, se mira el estómago en el espejo y no puede evitar pensar que está más gorda que la última vez que se vio (ese día no cuenta, ni tampoco ayer; la última vez que lo hizo hace tiempo, quiere decir; no sabe cuál tiempo, pero se refiere al tiempo en el que estuvo más delgada que ahora).  
Como sea, va de un lado para el otro, recorre la casa de pies a cabeza cambiando las cosas de lugar y enderezando aquel cuadro que siempre queda torcido, y que por más que acomode, regresará a su posición original en cuanto lo suelte.

Hasta que la puerta principal se abre y Frank entra, cansado después de un arduo día de trabajo.

– ¿Cómo ha ido todo hoy? Te ves cansado, ¿tienes hambre? ¿qué quieres comer? He preparado pollo, pero si no quieres, puedo hacer otra cosa. Y si no tienes hambre podemos ver televisión. O ir a dormir, o jugar al snap explosivo. O hacer lo que quieras que hagamos, juntos. O separados. O como quieras, Frank.

Él arquea una ceja, la mira con escepticismo y se despoja de su túnica.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– ¡Por qué crees que tuvo que suceder algo! –gruñe ella.

–Lo siento, cariño. –se disculpa él, sonrisa pintada.

A Alice le molesta que no se tome la situación en serio. Y peor, que no pueda ocultar esa sonrisita tonta que muestra el alivio de estar en casa tras un arduo día de trabajo. Le molesta ver en los ojos de Frank la calidez del hogar, la cotidianeidad que huele a fresias y a canela, a acostarse todos los días a las once de la noche, tras cepillarse el cabello; él con su pijama largo, ella con uno cómodo, porque esos minúsculos pedazos de seda y encaje que cubrían lo indispensable ya no son necesarios ahora que él vuelve muy cansado, o lo suficientemente cansado para besarle la frente con dulzura y desearle buenas noches en vez de besarla con pasión en los labios y aprender la geografía de su cuerpo.

Le molesta la condescendencia en su voz.

Y frunce el ceño –no la condescendencia en la voz de Frank, sino Alice (vamos, que las condescendencias en las voces –de Alice, de Frank o de Voldemort– no fruncen el ceño)–.

De hecho, haría una pataleta allí mismo, en el recibidor de su nueva casa, frente a su marido si no tuviera dignidad. No sabe dónde, pero cree que la conserva aún.  
Resopla indignada. Se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda.

Su marido aún no la toma enserio –a ella sí, a la situación no; pero Alice se indigna de igual modo–. Aunque ha de admitir que Frank es un esposo estupendo y atento.  
La abraza por la cintura y le besa el cuello.  
Alice se ha puesto su mejor perfume esa noche, y Frank comienza a pensar que quizás, ella esperaba que esa noche fuera de _esas_ noches especiales.

Ella se aparta, y él da por hecho que lo ha arruinado. Algo va mal. Y no sabe qué.  
Entre resoplidos que se convierten en sollozos mal disimulados, ella sube la escalera. Frank se rasca la cabeza confundido, Sirius tenía razón con eso de las mujeres complicadas.

–Cariño, abre. –le dice con voz suave, golpeando con delicadeza.

–No. –responde ella; Frank sabe que está con el rostro pegado a la almohada, que tiene las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza, el cabello revuelto y que se está mordiendo el labio inferior para evitar hacer puchero.

– ¿Por favor? –insiste. Eso de utilizar la varita para abrir la puerta cuando su mujer la pretende cerrada –ha comprobado– es mala idea. ¡Quién iba a decir que esa misma criaturita frágil que se deshace en lágrimas es tan eficaz con los moco-murciélagos! Ni hablar de otros hechizos básicos de ataque.

–No quiero…

– ¿Alice? Sabes que puedes decírmelo todo, ¿no?

–Frank… ¿Hueles a quemado? ¡El pollo!

Y entre maldiciones abre la puerta y se abalanza escaleras abajo, por el umbral de la puerta que da a la cocina, y él la escucha despotricar contra la cocina muggle, contra el pollo, la pobre madre del pollo y todo lo demás.  
Él aguarda en el umbral, mientras su mujer está en plena misión rescate. Ha dejado las lágrimas donde ha dejado su almohada.

–No te preocupes, ha quedado justo como me gusta –le dice con una sonrisa franca.

Alice se ha olvidado otra vez de cuánto odia Frank el pollo –que es una de las pocas cosas que sabe preparar la muchacha–; ni hablar de cuánto odia el pollo quemado.

Ella deja la asadera en la mesada e intenta arreglar la cena con la punta de la varita. Frank la nota tensa, e intenta impedir que arruine más las cosas, porque aquello sólo lo empeorará todo.

–Frank… –dice a media voz. Sus ojos se dilatan de nuevo y Frank prevé la tormenta.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta suavemente, la toma por los hombros y la mira a los ojos. Le seca las mejillas con la yema de los dedos y le besa los párpados.

Ella lo mira, se muerde el labio inferior y finalmente se decide a encararlo –consejo de Lily, quien está pasando por lo mismo que ella en esos momentos–.

–Es que…bueno. Nada. No. Bueno, sí. Pero no. Es decir…No sucede nada muy grave. Sólo pasa que… ¿Sabes qué es lo su sucede cuándo…? Olvídalo. Frank, estoy embarazada.

El hombre la mira incrédulo. Luego su mirada se posa en el estómago de su mujer, y una sonrisa idiota aparece en su rostro.

La alza en sus brazos y da vueltas con ella. Se olvida del pollo, del humo que invade su cocina, de la guerra que tanto le preocupa. Del mundo.  
Porque será padre.

…

Dejar reviews trae buena suerte ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Para Drehn :) a ver de dónde saca el tiempo para leerme.

**Retratos en Sepia**

La risa fresca, alegre y desenfada de Alice resuena siempre, en las aulas, en los pasillos, en los baños, en la sala común y en su cabeza.  
Y le gusta cómo suena. Porque suena como debería sonar la felicidad.

Ella es cotidiana en su vida.  
Todos los días se sienta a su lado para desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Comparte con ella las mismas tontas bromas matutinas que no importa cuántas veces repitan, siempre les causan gracia, y pagan El Profeta un día cada uno. Lo leen juntos, claro.

Por la tarde, cuando se cruzan por algún pasillo, se estrechan las manos y así intercambian algunas notas tales como "que te sea leve", cuando a ella le toca pociones, "te veo luego" o simplemente "si tuviera que soportar dos horas más de Historia, no sobreviviría".

A Frank le gusta fingir que es casualidad que cada martes a las seis, él aparezca por el pasillo que entrecruza el camino de la biblioteca con el de la torre Gryffindor.  
A ella le gusta fingir que cree en las coincidencias.  
Y finalmente, Lily debe regresar sola a la sala común, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

–Hey, tú, Longbottom. –le dice Alice, desde atrás.  
Él a veces voltea, otras tantas no puede ocultar su sonrisa y prefiere darle la espalda.  
–Dime.

– ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea?

Entonces él arquea una ceja, se muestra arrogante y voltea con lentitud. Ella sonríe y sin esperar una afirmación, apoya sus cosas sobre la mesa y se abre lugar en la butaca. Si no entra, se sienta sobre él.

Frank sabe que una de las razones por las que Alice siempre descuida Pociones, es para poder estudiar con él.  
Cuando él se lo reprocha, ella suele reír.  
Jamás lo niega.

Ambos ocupan los instantes del otro. El día a día de Frank está formado por los detalles de Alice, por su día a día, que lo constituye Frank.

Y eso es tan cotidiano para ambos, que ninguno dice nada, pero los dos se sonríen.

…

A Frank le encantan las chicas que dejan reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Para Drehn, que como bien sabe, por más que me esfuerzo, mi tintero se ha quedado sin tinta. Lo siento, intentaré que la próxima valga la pena xD

**Retratos en Sepia.**

A Alice le gusta la lana roja.

Sirius cree que es por los colores de Gryffindor.

Lily sonríe cuando la ve. Sonríe como amiga, como hermana y como madre; con esa mirada dulce que refleja cariño y ternura.  
Nunca hace comentario a excepción de los estrictamente necesarios.

Alice teje y teje. Y continúa tejiendo con su lana roja: hace bufandas, suéteres, guantes, orejeras y hasta cubre-varitas y túnicas que Lily ha incendiado una medianoche sin que Alice se diese cuenta.  
Todo lo que se puede hacer con lana –y lo que no también–, Alice lo hace.

Y de pronto se lo ve a Frank pasearse por los jardines con unos guantes nuevos un día, y una bufanda que no tenía antes al siguiente. A veces espera a que Alice lo vea luciendo un suéter que le aprieta en el pecho y le queda ajustado en las mangas antes de quitárselo; entonces, por accidente, el suéter pasa a mejor vida y lo entierran con santa sepultura en el Cementerio de los Desastres de Alice, que la propia Alice desconoce, pero que Lily y Frank visitan al menos una vez por semana.

Empezó siendo cementerio de los frascos de pociones que llenaba practicando para los exámenes de la materia. Luego fue almacén de cajas de galletas y budines cuando se le dio por cocinar, y pira de cromos de ranas de chocolate cuando la salida a Hosmeade coincidió con su mesada y ganó un sorteo en Honeyduckes cuyo premio eran dos mil quinientas siete y media ranas de chocolate con tres grageas de todos los sabores y una varita de regaliz.  
O cuando se suscribió a la revista Corazón de Bruja…

Todas esas cosas –objetos insustanciales, gratos recuerdos, anécdotas humillantes o muy graciosas– acababan en el Cementerio de los Desastres de Alice, que Lily comparaba con el Cementerio de Elefantes de la película del Rey León (Frank le daba la razón únicamente porque era factible que la tuviese).

Y Alice comienza a sentirse un poco, pero muy poquitito, celosa.

No es como cuando Lily está con Remus y hacen la tarea de tal o cual materia, o como cuando se reparten las tareas de prefectos, acuden juntos a las reuniones o hablan sobre el tema. O sobre cualquier otro tema, de hecho. Es más bien como cuando Lily desaparece con Frank, _su_ Frank –De Alice, **no** de Lily–.

No importa si son cinco, diez o veinte minutos. Si es hora y media o veinticinco horas. Ellos simplemente desaparecen juntos, y se sonríen desde los extremos opuestos de los pasillos, intercambian alguna que otra mirada durante las comidas o se saludan continuamente cuando se encuentran.

Tampoco es que sea paranoia –únicamente– suya, porque James también los ve. Vamos, que el muchacho no está riéndose. Hay que tomar el asunto con pinzas, hay que ver el tema con la seriedad que merece. Pero todo esto con sutileza, porque vamos, la idea no es precisamente que Lily y Frank se sientan vigilados u ofendidos.  
Así que bien: sutileza y discreción.

– ¡Hey, Lily! ¿Es que ahora Longbottom es tu compañero de turno? –gruñó de mala gana el chico Potter. Alice ahogó un chillido de frustración y frunció los labios.

–Idiota. –resopló en voz baja.

–Eso, Potter, no es de tu incumbencia. –respondió fríamente la pelirroja.

–No es lo que parece. –respondió Frank de forma pasible.

–No importa. Está bien. –le cortó Alice. –Da igual. Pueden hacer lo que quieran. –fulminó a Lily con la mirada y arrastró a James a través de la salida de la Sala Común. Detrás, la Dama Gorda les preguntaba por el clima y el retrato nuevamente se abría con violencia para dejar lugar a Frank Longbottom.

– ¡Alice! –gritó. Ella se detuvo estática, James se revolvió el cabello, incómodo e hizo una mueca de decepción: Lily no estaba allí.

–La cagué, ¿verdad? –preguntó James.

Alice rió con suavidad.

–Mierda. ¡Lily! ¡Hey, Lily!

–Alice, yo…Disculpa. Con Lily sólo somos amigos, pero…si te molesta…

–Nadie dijo que me molestara. –susurró jugando con sus dedos.

–Oh, bueno…en ese caso…

–Sí. Será mejor.

–Bien.

–Bien.

Alice comenzó a andar, simplemente para no quedarse allí estancada, jugando torpemente con sus dedos y sus anillos, que los pone y los saca, los saca y los pone, los hace rodar entre sus dedos y repasa el contorno de los malditos anillos con las yemas de sus dedos.  
O bien porque la situación era por demás incómoda y ella no estaba dispuesta a decirle "sí, Frank, estoy celosa, ¿y qué? Olvídalo, llévame a Hogsmeade".

–Por cierto… ¿Me acompañas a las cocinas?

– ¿Por qué mejor no le pides a Lily? –preguntó con saña, deteniéndose en seco una vez más y apenas ladeando la cabeza para verlo con el rabillo del ojo.

–Creo que está ocupada. –sonrió el muchacho. Alice balbuceó unas cuantas incoherencias.

–Longbottom eres un…

–Además, hay pastel hoy. Y no sé si a Lily le gustará.

Alice sonrió de lado.

Él le extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos largos y fríos con los cálidos de Alice que tenían anillos, muchos anillos.  
Le besó la mejilla. Ella le rozó los labios.

–Que no te vea con Lily Evans. –le susurró al oído.

–Donde manda capitán, no manda marinero. –concordó.

Ella sonrió.

– ¿Qué decías del pastel?

…

Campaña: un review por un chocolate ;)  
¡Por la causa!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Nada es mío.

Heey :) éste iba a ser el último capítulo, pero decidí que va a haber uno más. Supongo que tiene que tener un cierre esto, y hay que hacerlo bien. Además este capítulo como que…no me salió xD

Drehn dijo: Partido de Quidditch o Sala Común.  
Salió esto, que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.

**Retratos en Sepia**

Para Alice, los días se dividen en días de Quidditch y días de no-Quidditch; la diferencia básica entre ambos reside en que los días de Quidditch nunca eran un día más.

Se levantaba tempranito (algo que no se logra los días de no-Quidditch), de un humor increíble (imposible a las siete de la mañana los días de no-Quidditch), se arregla volando (no literalmente, e improbable los días de no-Quidditch) y baja a la Sala Común saltando y cantando.

Todo el mundo sabe que Sirius, James y Alice son las almas de la fiesta (la previa al partido y la post-victoria) en los días de Quidditch, que son días de fiesta en Gryffindor; con sus canciones, sus banderas tamaño platea, sus motivos originales y las carcajadas explosivas que siempre inundan todo.

El de Gryffindor cuando Quidditch, no es un equipo más. Se sabe que donde está el equipo de Gryffindor habrá fiesta.

A Frank también le gusta el Quidditch, pero no logra explicarse esa pasión desenfrenada de su chica por el maldito deporte y la quaffle, y la escoba y Taaantoo: Gryffindor 10-0, vamos leones.  
Esos placeres raros de la gente que la gente misma no entiende, se dice.

Ese día, Frank se ha quedado durmiendo porque se le parte la cabeza y siente el frío colándose entre las sábanas, provocándole escalofríos.

Él se revuelve entre sueños, molesto, apartándose el cabello de la frente.

La luz se prende con suavidad y la puerta se abre un poquito, pero no mucho. Tal y como lo debería haber hecho Alice.  
Y cuánto la quería allí a su lado. Merlín sabía.

Ella lo cubriría con las mantas, lo arroparía bien, le quitaría el condenado cabello de la frente, y al día siguiente él se lo cortaría. Se raparía, de hecho. Y ella terminaría la relación, posiblemente.

–Me voy a rapar. –le avisaría, si ella estuviera ahí.

–Sobre mis cenizas. –respondería ella, y era increíble cómo gracias a la fiebre el sonido de su voz sonaba tan natural y claro. Lo único claro en la negrura de esa habitación que huele a calcetines de Peter, a encierro y a habitación de adolescentes de diecisiete años.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le acariciaría el cabello, los brazos, le besaría la frente con dulzura; la presencia de Alice, no sabía bien por qué, le ayudaría a sentirse un poco mejor, estaba seguro.  
Y de hecho, de pensarla únicamente a su lado, cuidándolo, ya se siente mejor: eso de las fantasías de verdad estimula. Funciona y todo, quién lo diría.

–Lily las tiene más grandes, pero tienes un trasero perfecto. –le dijo, sonriendo, porque si fuera Alice de verdad, lo hubiera golpeado enfermo y todo. Y de hecho, cuando el golpe llegó, gritó más por el susto que por el dolor, y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Alice se había cruzado de brazos y en su rostro se veía la indignación.

– ¿Alice?

–No, tu otra novia. –gruñó ella de malhumor. –Lamento ser yo y no Lily.

–Pero si no hay otra. –gruñó Frank medio atontado, recostando la cabeza en la almohada nuevamente y tocándose la frente con la mano. – ¿Se canceló el partido? Te prefiero antes que a Lily –susurró con voz de estoy-enfermo-y-exagerando-un-poquito.

–No, de hecho. Pero en vez de estar allá, estoy aquí, para escuchar a mi novio hablar sobre la delantera de mi mejor amiga. –gruñó ella.

– ¿Quieres decir que hay partido, y estás aquí cuidándome a mi? –preguntó Frank sin reprimir una gran sonrisa. –Te amo, nena.

Ella sonrió.

–Y me gusta tu delantera. Más que la de Lily. En serio. –susurró a media voz, entre risas que se acallaron a causa de la fiebre.  
Ella se sentó otra vez en el costado de la cama.

–Vale –sonrió, entrelazando los dedos de Frank con los suyos y tumbándose con cuidado a su lado.

Esa fue la primera vez que Alice se perdió un partido de Quidditch, y más aún. No supo el resultado del mismo hasta muchas horas más tarde, cuando despertó de su siesta, junto a su novio y ambos bajaron a celebrar.

…

¿Vieron que no salió?

xDDD

¿Review como premio consuelo?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Nada es mío.

Último retrato :)

Para Drehn, por todo.

**Retratos en Sepia.**

–Oh, Fraank… –susurró Alice preocupada.

Frank la miró perturbado, si se trataba de otro antojo más…  
Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a tener otro hijo jamás. No volvería a pasar por la misma experiencia de nuevo, no señores, Frank Longbottom ha hablado y no hay tu tía.

Si bien eso de _voy a ser papá_ era muy emocionante los primeros meses, y ver el vientre de ella abultándose, crecer conforme pasaban los días y las semanas y ser consciente de que _ahí está tu hijo, Longbottom, tu hijo _y la emoción de _oh, Frank, patea. Oh, Frank, oh. Ouch, p_asar por la _crisis del espejo_ no fue agradable.

Acabó por quitar todos los espejos de la casa, cansado de que su mujer posara con una mano sobre su vientre enfrente al espejo e hiciera todos los días la misma pregunta "¿Estoy gorda, Frank?"; ¡y pobrecita! Si estaba hermosa con su vientre-no-plano. Pero ella no quería escuchar eso, ella quería que le dijera que no, que claro que no, que ella se veía mucho mejor que Lily (a pesar de los años, sigue jodiendo con lo mismo).

Y luego "¿Me veo bien, Frank?" y ahí sí, hay que decirle que si, que claro, que está hermosa, que siempre se ve fantástica, que está más linda que Lily.

O cuando los antojos. Eso fue un suplicio. La guerra parecía ahora cuento chino, una leyenda; y la misión más difícil de Frank era poder conseguir cerezas con corazón de chocolate y almendras, bañadas con crema a las cuatro y veinticinco de la mañana con tres segundos. Cuatro, cinco.

O peor: grageas de menta con chocolate de Honeyduckes (_pero no quiero de chocolate con menta, que sean menta y chocolate, Frank_); porque entonces Frank debía aparecerse en Honeyduckes y comprar mínimamente cinco cajas de grageas de todos los sabores y probarlas todas para ver cuáles eran de menta con chocolate, y ojo, porque a la señorita si estaban mordidas le daba asquito y ya no quería.

– ¡No querrás que tu hijo tenga cara de gragea de menta con chocolate! –sollozaba Alice acariciando su vientre enorme, tumbada sobre el sillón.

Frank se pregunta cómo se puede tener cara de gragea de menta con chocolate, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido expresar su duda en voz alta, porque la respuesta posiblemente comenzara con "Frank, creo que quieres ir a dormir a casa de tu madre _otra vez_".

Oh, esa mujer estaba volviéndolo loco.

Ni hablar de los dilemas del nombre, que William, que no, que mejor Wilfredo; de si es niña o si es niño, que chantajearla para ir a San Mungo, que consolarla en sus ataques de histeria.  
Un trabajo duro.

Los ocho meses, tres semanas, cinco días, cuarenta y cuatro minutos y siete segundos más largos de la vida de Frank, sin duda.

Y sin embargo, se obliga a hablarle con suavidad, para no alterarla, no vaya a ser que vuelva a encerrarse en el baño durante día y medio otra vez y ahora ya no pueda conseguir una tregua; y como Frank es un mal soldado, la deja aprovecharse y atacar.

– ¿Sí, querida? –pregunta.

–Creo que…Ya viene. –susurró, blanca como el papel, mirándolo con miedo.

Frank también palideció. Y ambos se miran, estáticos y asustados.

Enfrentar a Voldemort había sido más fácil que asimilar que su bebé, su hijo, (_o hija, Frank, porque puede ser una niña. ¿O es que no la vas a querer si es una niña? ¿Me dejarás si es niña?_) a eso que ya viene, que esperó, que lo va a hacer padre.

Y jugarán juntos al Quidditch, y le dirá buenas noches con un beso en la frente, le contará cuentos y se sentirá orgulloso de su niño (_¡O niña, Frank!_); lo cuidará, construirá un mundo mejor para él (_Si vuelves a hacerlo otra vez, no te voy a hablar_), le abrazará cuando tenga miedo, lo acompañará de la mano, arrastrando su carrito hasta King Cross dentro de once años.

Pero no estaba listo para eso. Siquiera había terminado de construirle el mundo que le deseaba, ese mundo sin guerra, sin mortifagos, sin un Voldemort rondando por ahí (y debió controlarse para no salir varita en mano a suicidarse por la causa).  
No estaba listo, porque ambos se miraban sin saber que hacer, hasta que ella comenzó a chillar (que _Frank tráeme el bolso,_ que _Frank dónde están los polvos flú_, que _Frank, me da miedo viajar así hasta San Mungo_, que _Frank te amo_.).

Y él que corría por el bolso y los condenados polvos flú, y que se preguntaba si su mujer estaba en condiciones de viajar así hasta San Mungo y que también la amaba.

Ese día aprendió a odiar a San Mungo y sus susurros a media voz, la blancura de sus paredes, lo diplomático de sus cuadros, los tacones resonando por los pasillos interminables.

No podía dejar de repetirse una y otra vez que no estaban listos, que tenía miedo, que todavía no habían terminado de escoger el nombre y por lo tanto, el niño no podía nacer aún.  
¿Cómo lo van a llamar cuando nazca? ¿_Bebé_?

– ¿Señor Longbottom?

–Sí, soy yo. –responde hecho un manojo de nervios, parándose de golpe, olvidándose del puto nombre (el suyo y el del bebé).

–Es un niño muy sano, felicidades.

Y es que sí, que claro, que qué mierda importa el nombre, si bien se puede llamar Wulfrido o Wilfredo y será lo mismo, porque él es padre de un niño sano.  
Y se acabaron los berrinches y los antojos y…Y Alice se ve hermosa incluso como globito desinflado con _su (_de ella, de él, de los dos)hijo entre los brazos y la mirada de madre primeriza.

Entonces Frank se aferra al umbral de la puerta, sintiéndose el hombre más débil y vulnerable del mundo y creyendo que puede tener (que está capacitado para soportar) una docena más de niños si va a volver a ver a Alice así.  
Qué lindo es Wilfredo.

–Neville, saluda a tu papá. –susurra Alice desde la cama, sin dejar de contemplar embelesada a ese niño minúsculo que es igual a cualquier otro bebé recién nacido.

La palabra papá casi lo tira de culo al piso, y es que ahora significa _otra cosa_.

– ¿Neville? –pregunta Frank, con un nudo en la garganta, aferrándose más al umbral de la puerta como su punto de soporte.

– ¿No te gusta? Porque a él sí. ¿No, Nev?

–Es…Es mejor que Wilfredo. –sonríe Frank aliviado, porque jamás le ha gustado ese maldito nombre.

Ella ríe suavemente.

–Es perfecto. – susurra él.

Y ahora no lo dice por el nombre, lo dice por todo.

…

Si quieren que Frank sobreviva a su esposa, dejen un review.

Si quieren que Frank le enseñe a jugar a Neville al Quidditch, dejen dos reviews.

Si quieren que Neville tenga cara de gragea de menta con chocolate, dejen tres reviews.

Si quieren que Frank se vuelva loco por culpa de Bella, dejen cuatro reviews.

Si quieren que me calle…¬¬ bueno, ya saben, son cinco reviews xDD

Gracias por todo :) nos vemos la próxima.


End file.
